How To Lose
by Padster96
Summary: There's two arts in underground boxing. The art of winning and the art of losing. Sometimes there's more money in simply staying down on round three and letting the other win. That is something a certain Lucario needs to learn. That is something one Grovyle must teach.
1. A Breath of Fresh Trouble

**First fic in a long time so enjoy! Please review! I wanna see how well this type of Jason Statham narration goes down with you guys . **

* * *

You could say a thick mist filled the young dojo that day, but the weather is one thing; pure and simple _sweat_ is another. On entering the solitude of Torr Dojo any Pokémon's skin, fur, or any other laa dee daa form and shape of body would become moist in seconds. Give it a minute and you'd be soaked. Believe me, rock types were never happy.

Now, the first question asked might be "Hey Duster," that's my name by the way -just checking you got that-, "what on earth is making those poor fools sweat?" Well my dear, I can tell you that an illegal activity takes place in Torr Tuesdays and Thursdays that requires a room to be packed full around a square ring. "_Square ring?" _You ask, puzzled by the oxymoron. Yes, a boxing ring to be extra precise.

Your next question is quite possibly "What's so illegal about boxing?" Well, regardless if you are in fact asking that or not –I don't really care one way or another- This boxing is unlicensed, meaning the winnings aren't properly recorded nor are they run by the authorities. Betting, fighting, probable injuries and possible death all under a roof no police could even dream to sniff out. It's glorious... for some. For me though?

Well, I've got a fighter. Dashing Danny's his name, a scrappy Scrafty whose hard punch makes up for his lack of brain. However, when you're up against top fighters, and I mean tip tip top of the pop warriors, you need class.

My lad Danny's a fair fighter, but the only thing he's good for is going down in a certain round. And if I put a bet on that match saying he'll go down on round four... he will. All it takes is a whisper before the match. A promise of money... bribery you could say. Now, before you cry Houndoom about fixing matches let me tell you; it ain't me making these decisions. You'll find out who runs the show later.

Back to business anyway, because a fight was about to start. A dark blue neon light shone through the door leading to the arena, the horizontal bamboo walls pointing to it as if it was a shrine to some god. I had just taken a breath of fresh air, like I said the condensation wasn't nice. Funny though, ask any other Grovyle they'd say a bit of musk is perfect. Me? I'd rather pass, got to keep up appearances you know?

I was an average size for a Grovyle, fast on my feet when traversing the wildlife and trees, pretty good hearing and agility and had a stare that made men shiver. Well, that last bit was as realistic as me becoming a millionaire, but regardless I can wish.

Anyway, my best mate Tommy Green Jr was calling me back, excited about something. My guess was the next fighter, an 'interesting prospect' as called by many a partaker in this fine sport. Forgive my sarcasm; I just want to get this part of the story over with. Good may have come from it but bad will always remain in the back of my head.

"Oi Duster!" He called out to me with a twinkle in his eye. The Servine leant against one side of the door, signalling for me to hurry up. "Come on, the fights about to start!"

With a sigh I sped up until I reached him, the bright neon blaze painting my coat blue as I stood opposite him. "Forgive me for wanting to breathe, Tommy. Why, what's so special?"

He turned and entered the large hall, forcing me to follow. A storm of yells and inaudible noise hit me like a brick as I crept in, feeling the added pressure of gazes from a few odd looking Scizors sat around a round table. I gave them a dirty look straight back and carried on.

I was already dripping with sweat mere moments after experiencing the thick humidity of illegal activity. If I was to name every other Pokémon there I'd have died from old age before I finished this first chapter. Machokes, Machamps, Hitmonlees, Hitmonchans...

To be honest I don't know why I'm listing anything. Any common fighting Pokemon was here, along with a ramble of spectators that stood out as much as a Servine and Grovyle. And at the centre was the almighty alter, the Ring, where money is won or lost, and more often than not where the fates of trainers and trainees alike are decided.

On the far side of the room was a bar; one easily set up and just as easily taken apart. No matter what happened it was busy till morning; after that it had to pack up in fear of being discovered by unwanted guests.

As I looked around I tried to find our boy Dashing Danny. Even though the neon was bright it didn't exactly help our eyes when everyone was focusing on the ring. There were a few dim lights on the roof but they did nothing while the music blared and the party raged on.

Once we were right in the thick of it Tommy pulled me closer. "That Lucario's fighting next. The young one, y'know?"

_I_ _did know_ and was pretty annoyed at Tommy if that was all he dragged me back in that pithole to say. "Yes Tommy, I've known for about two weeks now. It isn't exactly a state secret. What's your point?"

"Well..." Wait. Before he says it let me just say I nearly killed him in those next few moments. Regardless of me knowing him since we were kids, regardless of us sticking through thick and thin I was ready to commit murder there and then. "...I've put all our money on the Machamp to win in the third round."

I'd like to say what words ran through my head but I'm afraid they might make Charizards cry. The neon blue probably mixed well with the red on my face as my body shook in anger. I tried to keep myself collected, speaking with a hiss rather than a shout. "You what, Tommy?"

I watched as Tommy's smile faded and his eyes widened in worry. With a bit less enthusiasm he answered "The, er... Lucario..."

It soon dawned on me that screaming my lungs out would achieve nothing but embarrassment, so with every spec of willpower contained in my puny body I managed to keep it cool, talking slowly and quietly. "I don't care about the damn Lucario, I know its Lucario vs Machamp. What I want to know is what _lunacy _has spawned within your hollow head that would lead you to do such a thing?"

Tommy moved in even closer now, his eyes darting about seeking any eavesdroppers. "The-" He quickly halted his speech as two Sandlashes crept by us, too close for comfort in Tommy's eyes. Once they left he deemed it safe to continue. "The Lucario's been told by the Boss to go down in the third. Don't worry, its... y'know... 'f'd'."

"Nevermind the fight, Tommy, we're gonna be 'f'd' soon enough." I replied with bemusement.

He rolled his eyes and tried to explain. "Nah, Duster, not that kind of 'f'd', I meant fi-"

With a swift jab to his stomach I shut him up. "I know what you meant you idiot, we've been doing it our entire career anyway." Tommy slumped down, holding his belly in pain. "Don't be blabbering off about this and that around me."

"You've also got a big mouth for someone so secretive."

I narrowed my eyes at his remark, knowing that Tommy means nothing much when he says things out of frustration. "Don't be getting cheeky now."

With a single glance to the left of the ring my blood ran cold. I saw a Gallade, well, _the _Gallade. He was the Boss, the Big Balls round here. Shade was his name. Shade The Blade. A Gallade named Shade The Blade. I had my own nickname for him though.

"Tommy look," I said, pointing with my eyes "Its Shade The Gallade Who'll Stick His Blade In Your Chest And Enjoy Watching You Die Because You Put His Money On A Bet." With a nervous laugh I saw Tommy's face drop even more.

"H... He wasn't supposed to be here today." The green in the Servine's face turned pale like a dying leaf. The noise in the room died down dramatically as Shade entered the room, all eyes fixated on his intimidating stature and prowess.

With a whisper I warned "Of course he's here, he owns the damn Lucario, and you've put what money should have been his on a bet."

The neon changed over to regular spotlights which shone onto the ring. Every faced viewed Shade in awe as he slid onto the boxing ring, taking up the microphone as the announcer for the next fight.

"Ready yourselves, Friends and foes, for a fight that'll be quite unforgettable." He said with a gravelly voice, menacingly calm for someone with so much hanging by a thread. "My next fighter is one of great potential. I have trained this one since he was very young, and I am certain he will be the next biggest star in boxing. Without further ado, please welcome Eoghan!"

The crowd roared in cheer and applause as a young Lucario made his way into the ring. I noticed his face was facing the ground; his eyes glued to the floor. I reckoned it was probably due to nerves; after all you've got hundreds of others with money on you eyeing your every movement. He was a lad, literally, quite young for a boxer. But, you know what they say about starting young.

Once Eoghan had set himself down in one corner of the ring Shade winked at him, then took the microphone once again. "And now, the Machoke we all know and love, he who split three bricks with one fist, please welcome to the ring: Ryior!"

A second wave of noise erupts in joy of Ryior's appearance. He was a _family favourite, _known for getting the job done by spectators and doing it well by trainers. On that day I though he was a good match for someone going down in the third round, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry for the kid. His trademark was that he painted gold over his veins, which believe me he had an abundance of. You couldn't miss him.

In a funny yet expected contrast Ryior's entrance was one of waving to his fans and messing about before he entered the ring, catching the uncanny eye of Eoghan as he vaulted over the rope. Once they were both set in opposite corners Shade left the arena, patting the Lucario on the shoulder before he jogged off to his seat.

I didn't necessarily want to hear it but Tommy felt the need to reassure me. "Don't worry. Third round he'll go down. We'll get the money. Shade'll be happy, we'll be happy, smiles."

"Very funny Tommy." I said with a stern face as I rubbed my head. "If only life was all smiles..."

Suddenly the bells rang. My heart jumped as the two competitors burst forward and circled each other, each waiting for the first move. I watched with anticipation, hoping the bells would ring soon and this round be instantly over.

That however, was not the case.

It was like ice had made its way up my rear end and into my heart in those seconds. And by the look on Tommy's face a few spikes had gone up his. The first move had been made by Ryior who lunged forward with a jab. Eoghan took the punch and stumbled, the crowd releasing an 'ooh' in unison. Milliseconds after though the Lucario's fist rose up with a purpose.

And what a purpose that was. The strength and placement of that punch was legendary. It struck Ryior square in the face and sent him crashing down, out as cold as the icicles up my backside. Eoghan stood with a smile, keeping his feet moving as if saying he's ready for another attack even though he knew full well Ryior wasn't getting up for another day or two.

"Tommy," I said with what air I could muster "we are fucked."


	2. We Got A Deal, Mate?

Inevitably, tensions were rising.

Me and Tommy were stood frozen still for ten seconds or so before our common sense kicked in.

We were absolutely lost within the sea of pre-rioting gamblers. First there'd be shouting and yelling at anyone officially involved with the match i.e. the poor lad who just knocked out one of the biggest names around here. Second, you'd see a chair sail through the air, maybe two if you were lucky enough. This sitting apparatus would smack some drunk or short tempered sod –has to be one or the other- over the head.

After that? All out war. Sparks, fire, water, ice, just whatever you can imagine will soar through, passed or towards anything with a pulse. That's the nature of these things. So...

We got out of there fast.

I grabbed Tommy's shiny green arm and yanked him along. "Get a move on Tommy!" I yelled in a harsh tone as he failed to budge at first. "Come on!" With that shout Tommy snapped to his senses and followed me as we hurried back out the way we came; cutting passed an eccentric fight between a Sandlash and a Lairon.

The smell of smoke wafted by as we neared the door, but there wasn't the slightest chance that I was going to stop and find out what happened. We almost jumped in joy when we made it out, soon realizing that the neon lights had been switched back on and were flashing red, green and blue.

"Mentalists." I mumbled in disbelief. Tommy led the way as we made for a quick disappearance, hoping to avoid the doom of Shade. The noise hadn't ceased as we sneaked around the wall, aiming to find the back exit leading to an impressive forest. Thing is, there's always something new around the corner.

As we headed around the dojo we found a gang of three Scizor surrounding a familiar figure. I felt I had a bone to pick with these oversized bugs, seeing as how they thought a dirty stare was a fair way to greet me.

"Oi!" I shouted at them, marching towards them with haste. Only one cared enough to turn at the sudden commotion so I gave my thanks to his previous greeting by kindly attacking with leaf blade, however they struck the Scizor with little effect. Now being a little bit annoyed the Scizor used a quick attack, though was swiftly cut out by Tommy who struck it with a whip vine. I gave a wink of thanks to him and returned the favour with a quick attack of my own, enough to send the Scizor into retreat.

With confidence we charged forward towards the last two who were already fighting the figure. The dust and smoke rose high as they fought. I looked to Tommy with a smile. "Leaf blade and tornado, mate?"

He laughed back. "Definitely!"

Tommy mustered up a leaf tornado and sent it towards the Scizor while my leaf blades joined the forceful gust to double the effect. Along with the figure's attacks the dust was cleared and the Scizor joined their comrade in escape, deeming such suffering not to be worth their time. What a relief that was though, after all we're weak to bugs!

"You alright?" I asked without really noticing who the victim was. "You handled your- Wait a second." It took me a few looks before I believed that Eoghan was lying before me. His leg was bloodied from one of the attacks and his face was turned away. "Eoghan? What on earth are you doing out here?"

Tommy seemed equally as puzzled, though rather than wait for an answer he was actually trying to work it out. "Yeah..." he said inquisitively "Where's Shade and all them?"

Hang about though. Never mind Shade and all them, what I wanted to know was what happened. Apart from his leg the Lucario was well, his coat well cleaned with plenty of muscle on his arms and legs. Then again, even Lucario's who don't box have muscle so maybe he wasn't anything special. "What happened out there?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Tommy needlessly added.

The injured Lucario tried his luck standing on his foot but it was to no avail. I wasn't too bothered really because he's the reason my money was gone. "Why didn't you go down on the third?"

"Because I wanted a fight!" He snapped with a flash of mad red in his eyes. "I didn't want to lie down and be beaten by that oaf of a boxer." With a sigh I placed my hands on my hips and realized I was getting a bit fat. However there were more important matters at hand.

Even though I wasn't his trainer and wanted nothing to do with him I felt like some advice was _required_ to be passed on. "Listen Eoghan, you get cocky and things like this happen." The Lucario gritted his teeth and turned away. "You know you're a bri-"

"Save it. Do you not think I'll get enough of this when Shade gets here?" The kid had a point, and I wouldn't want to be caught lecturing the Boss' lad. Sadly, I had been.

"I beg to differ." I doubt I would have noticed Tommy performing heart surgery on me the moment I heard that voice. He had a nasty habit of making stealthy appearances, and a nastier habit of handing out heart attacks like lollipops.

"Evening boss." I said with a polite squeak. Tommy on the other hand couldn't release a breath, never mind a greeting. Eoghan just sat there in spite, uneager to hear what the boss had to say.

"Evening Duster, I see your pet has forgotten how to speak again now, ehy?" He gave a disgusted look to Tommy though received nothing back. "What's wrong lads? _Anything to declare?" _Now that he was only speaking to friends, if he could call us that, his voice was much more sadistic. Just listening to him for five seconds could tell you this man had enemies.

"Everything's spick and span boss." I answered with a forced smile.

He nodded, seemingly agreeing. Shade walks through them both and hovers over Eoghan who stares at the ground. "Is this _spick_?" He asks, pointing to the leg injury "Is he _span_?" Shade lifts up his arms in wonder. His grey eyes pierced my own, the lack of colour representing his personality perfectly. It was either right or wrong with him, black or white, and his throne was in the middle where he could control everything perfectly.

Now, I know it's Tommy and Tommy likes to do silly things, but for some _stupid _reason he thought it was his turn to speak. "Nah boss it's just-"

"Was I talking to you, boy?" Tommy opened his mouth to respond but was swiftly halted. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SNAP OFF HIS LEG AND SHOVE IT HALFWAY DOWN YOUR THROAT! Then... I'll sit back and enjoy watching you choke! It'll be a better night's entertainment than what this joke" He kicked Eoghan in the side and the Lucario grunted in pain "thought he'd put on."

"Wait boss-" I said, knowing Shade would do extreme things when angered. And when I say extreme; I mean killing to him is the equivalent of stealing a sweetie from the shop.

Shade stepped back and rose above me, his shadow drowning my own. "Yes, Duster?" If I needed any encouragement on not saying the wrong thing all I needed to do was view the uncountable scars, marks and even dents in his graying, colour-drained body.

I cleared my throat, hoping not to squeal or make an equally ridiculous sound as I negotiate. "The lad's young, eager to please and show off his skill. It's his first time-"

Shade held out his hand to my face and shook his head. "Can I stop you there? Please? Not that I need to be f****** polite, after all I'm your sodding boss. I've trained this Lucario since he was very young. He was happy, because he evolved, so don't try and give me a reason why he can't follow simple commands."

I was clutching at straws here without knowing why. I should hate this kid; he lost me all our money. Perhaps i was trying to avoid that money situation. "Yeah but... he... the fi..." I sighed and looked to Tommy for answers, but he dared not speak again.

It was as if a lightbulb shone above his head as his eyes lit up. "Tell you what, Duster. Take the lad and train him yourself."

Not that I had time to look but I can bet that my eyes and Eoghan's eyes were about as wide apart as each other. We were utterly stunned. The world had stopped for a laugh before carrying on in its circle. I let out a deep breath through pursed lips and tried to find the right words.

"Why?" I said stupidly, something I would expect Tommy to say.

"Because I f****** told you to! Have you got money for me instead?" I could see his point. It was no wonder he knew about the bet either, he practically owns the place. I shook my head and lowered it in embarrassment. "I f****** know you haven't you daft ****."

I exchanged looks with Tommy who in turn shook his head, completely oblivious to any other way of doing things. "We'll take good care of him." I reassured, patting Eoghan on his shoulder.

"You f****** will, otherwise I will take care of you. Now get out of my f****** sight." He practically shoed us away, even though he left us alone before we left him. Once his presence left us completely, heading off around the corner probably to Psycho Cut some sorry lot, I nearly dropped to the floor in relief.

The sun was nearly set and we were quite a trek from our home. We looked out into the forest and decided the quicker we got home the better.

"Right. We'll cut through and be home in an hour hopefully." I reached down and lifted Eoghan's arm over my shoulder, but he quickly retracted it.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He said with both anger and regret, clearly having thought back on his actions.

This time I forced him onto my back and hauled him forward.

"Nope." Tommy answered; happy he could freely speak again.

"You got us in this mess; you've got no choice whatsoever." I added with a smug smile, though it soon wore off. As we entered the forest, passing a few dead trees on the outskirts I peered down. "Here Tommy."

He stuck close by, not being one for forests so late at night, regardless of him being a Servine and practically belonging here. "Yeah?" He answered nervously, constantly scanning our surroundings.

"First of all calm down, we're not exactly easy pickings." I reminded him, showing off the blades growing from my arms. "You're quicker than a Rattata in a house of Meowths in a mansion of Houndoom."

"Alright." He said, a little calmer. "What were you gonna say?"

"Oh yeah." I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. "Am I getting fat?" I heard the Lucario smirk to I gave him a nudge with my shoulder. "Shut your mouth laughing."

Tommy did not laugh or giggle though, rather he tried to find the right words. "Nahh I wouldn't say fat, Duster." He quickly replied.

"Then what would you say?"

"You're looking fine." He said like a child, a big smile across his face.

"Thank you, Tommy." I said sarcastically, and we didn't speak much until we got back home.

###~~~###

A few drops of rain fell here and there as we reached home. It was a rustic shack, the size of a car garage, maybe bigger actually, more like a barn though only in size. Its features are quite bland really, brown wood with square windows, the doors near enough hanging off their hinges.

Still, it was home and it did its job well.

We squeezed through the stiff doors that were jammed into the ground to stop them swinging. It was dark pitch black before I turned on the light. We only had one, run by a generator outside. Apart from that we used candles or torches during the night, but not often. We usually got straight to sleep.

I set Eoghan down on my own scraggy bed. Don't ask why, I'm still not sure. It was better than the others though, it had a dirty brown cover and a stained bedsheet. We all took separate seats, myself taking up Dashing Danny's bed which was just a rough old mattress.

"Any idea where he might be?" Tommy said in relation to Danny.

I shook my head and listened as the rain began to pour. "He can handle himself." Then I came to realization on what I had just done. "Eoghan! You're bleeding all over my bed!"

Eoghan glanced down at his leg and shrugged, rubbing it to find the wound.

"You're ruining it! Pack it in!" I jumped up in anger and was ready to give him one over the ear but Tommy soon intervened, rushing in front of me.

"You need any help with that? Food, drink or ought?" He was eager to please our new guest it seemed. I rolled my eyes and stepped outside to retrieve a small bucket filled with day old water. I plonked it beside the bed and took a fairly clean rag from the scratched and bent wooden table in the corner, beside Tommy's sofa where he sleeps.

"Here, give me your leg." He was very reluctant to do so.

The rain thudded hard on the wooden shack. It was a little triangle inside. bed-wise. Tommy's sofa to the left, Danny's mattress to the right and my bed at the tip. Well, Eoghan's bed for now. I simply sat at the bottom of my bed until he gave me his foot.

"Listen, Eoghan, our lives depend on you growing up a bit, so start with letting me clean your leg, please?" I held the soaked rag beside my face with a smile, though I couldn't help my frown, in hopes of persuading him. It slightly worked as he dipped his leg down a bit, his toes paddling in the bucket.

A chill spasmed throughout his spine and he pulled his leg back. "Freezing!"

"Its water, what do you expect in a place like this? Central heating and a cup of tea on call?" I continued cleaning his leg, wiping away the slick blood matted in his fur. The cut itself wasn't too bad, nothing a bandage and some days rest wouldn't mend. It took a few minutes but he soon had a white bandage wrapped tightly around his thin leg, or foot, well the part above his toes. You know what I mean. "Right, a bit of rest and you'll be good to go."

However, he had other ideas.

"Come one then!" He exclaimed, rising from his bed in a sudden rush of adrenaline. "Let's start training!"

I pushed him back onto the bed and took a seat on Danny's mattress, leaving the bucket nearby incase his wound opens again.

Tommy took this one for me, seeing I was getting bothered by the kid's attitude. "Listen kid, you need your legs as much as your arms in boxing-"

"I know that! Who do you take me for?" Eoghan took great offence, knowing he was trained by the best of the best.

"Well if you know it then why are you prancing about on an injured foot?" Tommy shrugged to say he arrests his case and sits back down, picking at the old sofa.

Now feeling sorry for himself the Lucario slumps back onto the bed, lying down and staring at the rotting roof. "Stop calling me kid too, call me by my name."

I once again exchanged a glance with Tommy, this time with raised eyebrows. "Fair enough," I said "Apologies Eoghan."

"No!" He yelled in an outburst. "My _name_ is Owin."

"Owin?" I said with amusement "Strange name." The mattress creaked as if it were a great oak door in a king's hall, scaring the shite out of me.

"What?" He said with astonishment, his voice heightening in pitch. "And 'Duster' isn't?"

"I'm called Duster because that's what I do." I mimicked everything I describe in an effort to infuriate him. A small percentage of payback for all the recent events due to him. "I pick you idiots up off the floor of the ring, dust you off while giving a few wise words, and send you on your way."

"So Duster isn't your real name?" His tone changed once again. This time he sounded fairly interested.

"No. And don't ask what it is. Only about three people really know."

The Lucario rose from seat once again, this time with fueled anger. "So I freely give away my real name yet you won't?"

"Name's mean nothing."

He rose off the bed faster than he should have, the pain of his leg adding to his anger. "Do you know how much I went through when Shade tried to make me forget my own name? After my mother was killed and my father ran off and Shade decided I would be a useful tool. This meant erasing memories through training."

"Didn't seem to work" Tommy said with a smile.

"No; 'Owin's all I've got left of my mother. _A word_."

"Have you just come here to bitch and moan?" I hissed, having enough of his talk. "I'm sick of it; it's your fault you're here, your fault we might die. Well done mate, way to make your mother proud." I headed for the door, leaving a speechless Owin and shocked Tommy.

"The rain though mate!" He called after me in worry. As I ducked beneath the door I growled.

"I'm half a fucking plant Tommy! I'll make do!"


	3. Plans And Mattresses

**Cheers to my two followers! Hope you and every other reader enjoys! Chances are the next chapter will be out in little while longer than the space of time between these last three, but it should definitely be no longer than a week. Don't forget to review XD**

* * *

As I looked around it became pretty clear I wouldn't be out in the rain for long. As I said, I prefer keeping up appearances over natural instincts. Still, a bit of wet couldn't hurt.

I was about a hundred metres away when I stopped. There was a pond nearby, quite nice on a hot day. Good to look at and relax, you know? Well, even though the night wasn't exceptional weather-wise I had a rest beside the bed of water, sitting by the bank with my legs spread out.

Around our shack there was a clearing of grass and an odd tree here and there. The forest we came from ceased in a messy fashion a good distance from our home, whereas the forest lying opposite was as straight as Owin's punch, as if some giant Pokémon had took it upon itself to cut it like you would a bush. That too was a fair distance away.

The shack had sheltered us for a year or two now. Me and Tommy found it while searching for someone to fight with. Lucky we found the place too because if we hadn't we'd have been stuck homeless for Arceus knows how long.

We found Dashing Danny quite soon after and used the place as a training ground/home. We had plenty of space and a punching bag. It still wasn't enough. Danny wasn't the best turnout sadly, but he's a friend so we kept him around -used him to fix fights.

Even though it's illegal underground boxing isn't that bad. We aren't dealing with anything life threatening, just a bit of gambling. Hell, even the boxers might get somewhere in life if they're spotted by willing, and_ official_, trainers. This Lucario we got fits exactly into that category, so why the Boss gave me and Tommy him to look after I did not know.

I had found a few rocks to fumble with while I sat under the stormy sky when I realized Shade hadn't told me when the next fight was. I threw a rock into the pond in frustration. "Damn that... We're done." I held my head in my arms as dark thoughts of what might happen to us passed through. There could be a fight on the next day and Shade could have given Owin to us knowing it would be an easy way to dispose of us.

"Hey, Duster!" I heard someone call out from the wind and rain. I turned my head to see Dashing Danny stumbling through the storm. "What're you doing out here?"

"You've arrived at a perfect time, Dashing. I was about to dig my own grave, but now you're here you can do it for me." I tried to sound like I was joking around but it all seemed too true.

A large scratch ran through Danny's hood, down his left eye. The Scrafty approached and stood over me, his arms crossed. "You moaning about the Lucario?"

It hit me with quite a shock that Danny was so informed; after all we hadn't seen him for two or three fights previous to Owin's. "How do you know?"

"One of Shade's goons told me. Saw it fit for me to know I suppose." He began to shiver from the cold, already soaked after his trek through the forest. "You gonna train him?"

"Train him to do what though?!" I said with anger, unsure of what Shade's aim actually was. "How to lose?"

He pulled me off the ground and patted me on the back. "You taught me well. Aren't I proof you can do so?" He had a good point. Chances are there weren't many trainers about who could have their boys lose as well as mine. "Come on, let's back inside." He added, sick of the downpour.

To be honest I didn't want to stay out any longer either. I didn't know what to say to Owin though. I meant what I said... well most of it, I suppose it was a bit harsh having a go at him about his mother. Thing is, he didn't know the half of it concerning my past.

_**TOMMY**_

Time for my turn is it? Don't worry, I aren't nearly as sarcastic as Duster, nor am I as downright moody. Pokémon say I'm polite, while Duster says I'm dim. Either way, I was always much more liked than him.

I felt sorry for the kid as Duster stormed out. Sure we were in it because of him, some of the fault lying on myself I will admit, but he's still a beginner. The way I saw things, Owin simply needed to be shown that if you follow the Boss's orders, you'll go far. Or at least stay alive. Both are good.

As Duster stormed out of the shack I sat back, shaking my head. When I saw Owin's shocked look I grinned. "Don't worry about him." I said, hopefully reassuring him. "This isn't the first time he's done that." The Lucario glanced at me, his expression returning to normal. "It won't be the last time." I added with a deep breath.

I pushed myself of the sofa and headed over to the table where Duster had picked up the rag. On top of it was a little mechanical thing with a wire running to the outside of the shack. We called it a Heater because that was what it did; heated up water. All you needed to do was put a container of water on top and it'd boil it.

"What is that?" Owin asked, noticing my failing attempts of switching it on.

For a final attempt I flicked the switch with one of my vines, then held it to the metal base to see if any heat was rising. "We call this a heater." I said with a sigh, taking the metal cup off of it. I had filled the cup earlier on. It was an unwritten rule: Always leave water in for the next Pokémon. "It heats up water till boiling point."I continued, placing the cup onto the table. "It's what we use to make tea."

Owin frowned as he watched me cross the room. "So it's a kettle." He noted as I neared the door.

"Eh?" I was about to duck under the door when I heard his observation. "That does ring a bell." I thought for a second, trying to remember if I heard that name when I bought it. Waving it off I said "I'll be back in a second."

"Why?" He said back.

"Generator." I called back as I went outside and turned the corner of the shack. I saw the idle generator under a little roof attached to the side of the house. It was in quite a state but we managed to keep it going enough to power the Heater, or _Kettle_ now I suppose. It's a better name really cause... well, it _is _a name.

With a few pulls with my vines the generator roared to life. I could hear it over the storm for a few seconds before it calmed down, realising the only power we needed was for the kettle. Happy with myself I returned inside and shook myself off, forgetting to have a look about for Duster.

I found Owin inspecting the place, standing over near the table. I expected him to be looking at the kettle but it soon dawned on me it was something much more dangerous.

"Who's this?" He asked, holding up a picture of a young Treecko. One of the drawers beneath the table was wide open and I felt like screaming.

"Put it back!" I said in a huff. "Now! Quick!" If Duster found him with that...

He immediately dropped the photo back into the drawer and slammed it shut, then held his arms up in innocence. "Why?"

With a breath of relief I went over and budged him out of the way, back onto the bed which was to the right. I reopened the draw to make sure everything was there and in its place.

"Who is it though?" He bugged, lying back on the bed.

I placed the cup onto the kettle and switched it on, finally feeling some heat rising. "She's of no concern to anyone but Duster, understood?" I said as I pointed a spoon at Owin. He nodded and slumped back, curling up and crossing his arms.

As the water boiled I crossed the room to the other side of the bed where two wooden cupboards were suspended halfway up the wall. I opened one of the doors and hooked the three cups that were there with my vines.

"'She'?" Owin said quietly, still hiding his face in his arms.

Understanding Duster's earlier annoyance I slammed the cupboard door shut and stomped over to the kettle. "No. Concern." I plainly replied as I prepared the tea, placing small bags of tea leaves in each. "How many sugars?"

The Lucario turned his body over when I asked. He looked at me with confusion. "What?"

"_In your tea." _I said, rolling my eyes. "Arceus, the amount of questions you ask. How many sugars?"

"Just one." He replied, seemingly amazed at me. He sat up ready to receive his tea and said in a sad voice "Usually it's me making the tea for Shade or his goons."

"Shade has his fighters make him tea?" For Shade I thought that was ridiculous, giving the amount of goons he had at his service. Before he could respond however we heard someone at the door.

_**DUSTER**_

Danny followed behind me as I rejoined Tommy and Owin. From the looks of things they were getting on, but that could just be the fact that my bed was closest to the Heater. Speaking of which I noticed Tommy had three cups ready.

"What're you doing Tommy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, seeing the steam rise from the cup of boiling water.

He lifted the up the cup and poured the water into each cup before responding. "Making tea." He said, completely oblivious. "There's only three cups so you'll have to miss out Danny."

"Stop there." I said with a sigh. "Tommy, get the milk." I watched as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out an empty carton of milk. He slapped himself on the forehead and dropped it.

"Looks like its black tea then." With a groan he handed out the cups, firstly to Owin, then to me, and finally took his own up and rested it on the sofa's arm as he sat down.

I stared at the black tea with disgust and shook my head. "Here." I said as I swung my arm back, handing it to Danny. "I'm not drinking this shite." I took a seat beside Tommy on the sofa, mainly testing to see how comfortable it was compared to the mattress. Turns out it was very comfy. "Tommy, you're having the mattress for now, I'm taking this."

The Servine looked to me with a frown. "Come on Duster, you know this is mine." He pleaded with sad eyes, something I cared nothing for.

"It's your fault we've no money to pay Shade, so don't be moaning." I warned, crossing my legs as I leaned back. "And Danny, you're sleeping on the floor tonight."

I readied myself for him to fight back. "Hang on!" He shouted and pointed to Owin. "Why do I have to suffer on behalf of him?"

I placed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I changed my tone to more a high pitched and sarcastic one. "It's only till morning. We'll go on a little shopping trip and get a few things, maybe some tissues for you to cry into."

However to Tommy a shopping trip sounded good, though he rightly wondered something important. "With what money though, Duster?" He asked after sipping some tea.

"Ah." I said with a smile, lumbering over to the bed. I wasn't sure what to say to Owin, seeing as how I hadn't said anything since I told him off, so I settled on something simple. "Off." As I commanded he slid off the bed carefully with tea in his hand and leaned against the wall, taking small but often sips.

Grasping the end of the mattress I pulled it off the frame about halfway, enough for the pillows to slide behind. I then took out the pillows to reveal a small safe hiding beneath a few blankets within the seemingly whole base of the bed, though I revealed it to be a hollow goldmine. I took out the safe and opened it, hiding the lock as I put in the code.

Inside the safe was a quite a sum, though I took out about five hundreds worth. Everyone's eyes darted between me and the safe in absolute surprise and I chuckled to myself. "You didn't think I'd trust _my _money to Tommy, did you?"

"Surely there's enough there to pay back Shade, eh?" Danny said, clearly trying to find a way to get rid of Owin.

I glared at him. "No Danny, you pillock. Appearances can be deceiving. Besides, Tommy lost _our_ money," I answered signalling all four of us "this is _mine_. Be glad I'm using it to buy you something to sleep on." To be honest I didn't expect them to be this shocked, after all I always took my own share of whatever profits we scrounged together. They must have wondered where it went?

With my last point Danny nodded and finished his tea. After putting his cup on the floor he lied down next to it, ready to get some sleep. I followed his example.

"Sleeping on the floor'll toughen you up." Owin said with a grin, also having finished his tea. He received a mumble from Danny before lying down, pulling the blanket over him. I was about to stop him and demand he give me the blanket, but he was injured and needed it. Probably.

My eyes stuck on Tommy for a few seconds before he finally turned and looked back. "What?" He said.

"Get off then. I'm sleeping here from now till whenever he's trained up." I replied, my eyes pointing to Owin. Tommy groaned and plodded over to the hardened mattress, testing it out with a few sits. He shook his head and lied down, his tea half finished yet left just infront of the sofa. I knew he was never one for black tea.

I stretched myself out on the sofa, sinking slightly to the fairly soft cushions. It was a welcome surprise seeing as how it'd been here before we even found the place. I'd have guessed it to be in a state of disrepair by then.

"Nighty bloody night, lads." I said, giving the final word.

"Yeah, night." Tommy muffled, half his face on the mattress.

The next respondent was Danny who gave an exciting "Grgh..."

"Goodnight." Said Owin finally with a yawn.

Hearing his voice made me sigh. I wondered why he responded to a 'goodnight' after what I said. It didn't matter anyway.

###~~~###

My eyes peeked open to a ray of light shining through the door. It was blocked for a moment as my blurry vision made out someone ducking under the old wood. Rubbing my face I sat up off the bed, my neck aching from the arm of the chair.

Looking around I found Dashing Danny and Tommy still lying there, sound and asleep. I contemplated following the Lucario outside. Now, I wasn't one for apologising. To anyone I mean. The Boss, yeah otherwise he might skin me and turn me into a jacket. Use my leaf blades as fans. Danny or Tommy? Nahh, not really. Not unless it's serious-serious; if they can take something with a laugh then I'll leave it.

I sat with my elbows on my legs, thinking for a while. After a few minutes of waking up I forced myself to get up and head outside, though something caught, or rather ceased, my ear. The air sounded clearer as I crept over Danny then under the door, the smell of wet soil and grass welcoming me as I soaked my feet in the soaking green. To my right I found the Lucario coming back around the corner. I think I made him jump when he saw me.

"What are you-"

"Morning." I said blandly, cutting him off as his heart raced. I viewed the sunrise over the plain and pond as Owin stood nervously beside me, unsure of what to say.

Eventually he replied with a deep breath and "Good morning."

"What're you doing up so early?" I asked, seeing as how it was only about 6am. Owin walked a few metres forward, testing out his damaged leg.

"It's around now I'd usually get up for training with Shade." He admitted, seeming a bit ashamed that he hadn't woken up realising his change of location. "The generator was on too, so I thought I should save you some fuel." So that's what I ceased to hear. "I wasn't sure when you guys get up either."

I chuckled as I peered back inside. "Not for a long time yet. Give us a few more hours." Neither Tommy nor Dashing would forgive me for waking them so earlier, no matter if I was their 'boss' of sorts.

He managed a nervous laugh in return. "Well, we-"

"Hang on." I said, holding out my hand to stop him. I scratched the back of my head as I now stood there nervously, trying to choose a decent string of words to say to the kid. "About last night, when I was angry about you coming here." Owin decided not to butt in and interrupt, rather he turned to me with his arms dangling, eyes widened. "It was just that really; I was tired, angry, moody and what have you. Tommy lost all our money on a bet including you so... Argh, I don't know." I held out my hand. "Sorry." I said with a very heavy sigh, averting my gaze from meeting his.

Taking the hand with some joy Owin shook it, smiling. "Accepted. I never thanked you for before, when those Scizor's attacked..."

"Nahh..." I said, waving it off "Don't mention that. We didn't exactly do a good job did we?" I pointed to his leg. "Anyway get some sleep, we'll be off into town soon."

"Alright." He said in return as he headed back inside. Before he ducked under the door he added "By the way there's a fight in five days."

I don't know how healthy it is for the world to pause in time and movement but it seemed to have happened again. If only I had a drink; I'd have probably done a spit take which would have sprayed Shade. "What!?" I yelled.

"Five days, Tower Dojo."

Five days. Torr Dojo. We were well and truly done.

"TOMMY! DANNY! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"


End file.
